


feel the chill

by Springsteen



Series: open all night [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsteen/pseuds/Springsteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the chill

Nursey would like winter so much more if it didn’t get dark so early. He didn’t mind the cold, really, and the snow was beautiful, and getting to skate out on the frozen pond was pretty much the best. But it was some bullshit that by the time he left his last class at four in the afternoon, the sun was already dropping to the horizon. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back to the dorm he shared with Dex. He considered going over to the Haus to hang out with Chowder, but their dorm was much closer to both the English building and the Commons where they’d be meeting for dinner, and he really didn’t feel like stomping over there on the half-shoveled sidewalks.

He let himself into their dorm, flipped on the light, and froze. 

Their room was ordinarily pretty clean. Dex always kept his clothes folded or hung up in his closet, and after three weeks of kicking everything under his bed, Nursey had stopped throwing everything all over the place. He wasn’t as neat as Dex, but he’d stopped throwing his clothes on the floor, which was why he was confused by the pile at the foot of his bed. There was a pair of boots and socks, jeans damp to the knees, a Samwell hockey t shirt and a flannel he recognized as Dex’s, one of his own hats, and a jacket that was also damp at the cuffs. Nursey kicked the door shut behind him and walked closer to his bed. 

“Uh, Dex,” he said, dropping his backpack near his desk. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Dex didn’t respond, and for a panicked second Nursey thought he was dead. Then he saw the blankets rise and fall with Dex’s breathing, and he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Dex,” he repeated, poking the sliver of his shoulder visible above the blanket. “Deeeeeeeeeeex.” Dex’s shoulder twitched as he reached up to pull the blanket further over himself. Nursey poked his cheek and he grumbled, swatting his hand.

“Let me sleep, asshole,” he mumbled. “Your hands are cold.”

“Sure, dude,” Nursey said. “Why are you naked in my bed though?”

“What?” Dex sat up abruptly, blankets falling to his lap. He had a smudge of grease across his nose and his hair stood up in several directions and Nursey’s heart thumped as he thought about rubbing the grease from his face, smoothing his hair down, and kissing him senseless. Fucking hell. Dex’s shoulders slumped.   
“I’m just so tired. I’ve been working on this assignment all day and then right after I finished it Bitty called me because apparently Holster found a snowblower in somebody's garbage pile and - what a shock - it didn’t work, so he and Ransom tried to fix it from some YouTube video, and Bitty had to call me before anybody lost their fingers. So I spent the past hour in the snow taking apart a twenty-year-old snowblower that’s missing half its parts, and I came back here and just wanted to take a nap before dinner. All my clothes are covered in snow, or grease, or both, and I was so tired I didn’t even realize this was your bed. So.” He twisted the blankets between his hands. “Sorry,” he said, though he made no move to get out of Nursey’s bed. Nursey didn’t blame him - his bed was super soft, and comfortable, and 100% better now that Dex was in it. 

Nursey shrugged. “No big.” If he acted chill enough this wouldn’t be weird. Maybe. He took off his coat and then pulled his sweater over his head, letting both of them fall to the floor with Dex’s clothes. He undid his belt and jeans and stepped out of those, pushing gently at Dex’s shoulder. His skin was warm under Nursey’s hands, still cold from being outside.

Dex grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. “What. The fuck.”

“I was also planning on taking a nap before dinner,” he said. “So your options are move over or get out of my bed.” Dex frowned at him. It wouldn’t have surprised Nursey for him to start arguing. Instead, he lay back down and rolled closer to the wall. 

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Nursey fell into his bed and curled up next to Dex, his arm loosely draped over his waist. Dex pressed his feet against Nursey’s. “Holy fuck!” Nursey jumped. “How are your feet so cold?”

“I told you,” Dex said. “I spent the past hour standing out in the snow trying to fix a really broken snowblower.”

“Weirdo,” Nursey grumbled, but he didn’t move when Dex slid his freezing feet between Nursey’s again. 

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Dex said. 

“Did you know that’s a kid’s book?” Nursey asked, because he couldn’t resist. “I mean, not literally for children, but it’s written like a children’s story.”

Dex rolled over and grabbed Nursey’s face, his hands almost as cold as his feet. “We were up at five for practice,” he said, so close Nursey went a little cross-eyed trying to look at him. “It’s been a long day and I have homework to do after dinner and I don’t care what kind of book it is, please just let me sleep.”

Ever since they met, Dex had brought out the impulsive side of Nursey. Usually it turned him into an argumentative asshole. Sometimes it made him act on emotions he was trying really hard not to act on too obviously. He kissed Dex’s nose, right below a smudge of grease. “Shut the fuck up and sleep,” he said quietly. 

Dex stared at him. His hands were still on Nursey’s face, one of Nursey’s arms trapped beneath Dex’s. They were so close, tangled together on his tiny dorm bed. Sometimes Nursey forgot how tall they all were, but it was impossible to forget now, trying to share one “normal-sized” dorm bed with Dex. Their knees bumped because both of them individually were a little too tall for the bed. One of Nursey’s arms was still wrapped loosely around Dex’s waist, because there was nowhere else for him to put it. There was barely any space between them when Dex inched forward and kissed Nursey.

For a second, Nursey managed to convince himself he was dreaming. He was definitely in his bed, it wasn’t entirely impossible. But no, Dex’s hands were cold, his lips were chapped, Nursey’s arm was pinned beneath Dex’s shoulder. These kinds of details were too real, too imperfect to be in his dreams. Nursey wrapped his arm tighter around Dex’s waist, hitched his leg up over Dex’s, and opened his mouth to let Dex slip his tongue inside. There was no way Dex couldn’t feel Nursey getting hard against his thigh. 

Nursey pulled back a fraction of an inch, both of them breathing heavily. “Is this-too much? Too fast?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Dex asked. His eyes were closed as he tried to kiss Nursey again.

“I don’t wanna assume anything,” Nursey said. “That’s why I asked you.” 

Dex opened his eyes. His pupils were wide, a contrast of dark and light. “This is not too much, and it’s not too fast. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Nursey did, kissing him intensely. He slid his hand down Dex’s back to his ass, squeezing and pulling him tighter against him as he rolled his hips. Both of them were still wearing underwear, but right now it seemed too complicated to take it off, and Nursey didn’t want to do anything to stop the slow grind of Dex’s hips against his own and the way he had caught Nursey’s lip between his teeth. 

Nursey moaned when Dex dragged his hands down to his chest and rocked against him, pushing his thigh between Nursey’s legs. He was close, and he could feel how hard Dex was, just from them grinding against each other in his bed. Each movement of their hips sent jolts of pleasure through him, straight to his dick, moving against Dex’s through two thin layers of fabric. It was just enough friction and also not nearly enough. He grabbed Dex’s hip, hard, and changed the rhythm, rolling his hips faster. 

When Nursey pressed a line of kisses along Dex’s jaw, he whined. “Nursey.” His voice cracked in the middle of his name, and even that was hot. “God, Nursey, you’re so-” Nursey kissed down his throat, dragging his tongue between kisses. Dex brought his hand up to Nursey’s hair and pulled, just hard enough, and that was it, Nursey was gone. He pressed his face into the crook of Dex’s neck as he came, shaking against Dex. Dex’s body stilled and his fingers tightened in Nursey’s hair. He groaned when he came, crushing himself against Nursey.

“Still wanna sleep?” Nursey asked.

“Yes,” Dex answered, pulling Nursey’s head to his chest. 

“We’re gonna be late for dinner.”

“I don’t care.”

“Everybody’s gonna be mad.”

“Shhhh.” Dex traced shapes up and down Nursey’s back, a mirror of his tattoo. “Sleep.” 

Nursey pressed a kiss to Dex’s chest, right over his heart. Then he closed his eyes and, for once, did what Dex told him to do.


End file.
